Alarm Clock
by Xyln
Summary: "Hmm, sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu jam weker untuk membangunkanmu sekaligus sebagai pengingat kewajibanmu memberiku morning kiss." -Yifan. [YAOI. KrisTao/ TaoRis]


Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Romance (aniyaa)

Rated : T ?

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg_**

"Jangan mengganggu!" seorang pria manis dengan tubuh berbalut selimut tebal menggeliat diranjangnya. Tubuhnya menekuk dibawah selimut dengan mata pandanya yang tertutup erat. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut imut. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap telinganya, jaga- jaga ada sesuatu yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya lagi, contohnya seperti jam weker yang entah bagaimana bisa berada dimeja nakasnya. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah meletakannya, sungguh. Karena memang dia bukan orang yang suka dibangunkan dengan cara paksa seperti itu. Ia mau, ia yang sadar sendiri bahwa dia harus terbangun.

**_Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg_**

"YAK! Siapa yang meletakan benda sialan itu dikamarku?!" ia menjerit keras hingga burung- burung kecil diluar jendelanya, yang tengah bertengger didahan pohon langsung berterbangan. Namja itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan meraba permukaan meja disebelah kirinya. Matanya masih tertutup seolah ada lem yang merekatkannya. Zitao, nama namja yang tengah terganggu tidurnya itu berhasil mendapatkan jam weker berbentuk kepala panda dimeja, ia membentuk seringai kecil di bibir peachnya karena berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang sedaritadi mengganggu tidurnya. Dan tanpa aba- aba ia melemparkannya ke dinding kamar. Menyebabkan bunyi pecahan yang begitu keras.

**_Prang!_**

Zitao tertawa dalam hati, kemudian wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada bantal empuk alas tidurnya semalam. Tubuh ramping yang seluruhnya terbalut selimut itu berguling diatas ranjang untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Setelah dirasa pas, Zitao menarik guling yang tidak sengaja ia pegang tadi. Memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum kecil. Demi apa, ia menyukai ini.

**_Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg_**

What the─

"Argghhhh!"

Zitao mencoba menutup telinganya kuat. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sekarang siapa yang meletakan jam weker tepat ditelinganya? Seingatnya, jam itu tadi sudah ia lempar. Ia yakin seratus persen pasti jam yang ia lempar sudah pecah dan tidak mungkin bisa berbunyi nyaring seperti ini lagi. Tapi apa- apaan ini? Kenapa masih tetap berfungsi dan bisa berpindah tempat seperti itu?!

Tapi kemudian, Zitao seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa jam itu bisa berada didekatnya. Dan ia tahu kenapa jam itu masih bisa berfungsi. Pasti Yifan yang melakukannya. Pasti pria yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu yang meletakan jam weker dimeja nakas kamar mereka. Ia ingat perkataan Yifan seminggu yang lalu. Ia masih ingat betul.

_"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu jam weker untuk membangunkanmu sekaligus sebagai pengingat kewajibanmu memberiku morning kiss." _

"WU YIFAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HA?!" teriaknya kencang.

Sementara seorang pria dengan surai pirang madu yang sedaritadi berada dipojok kamar langsung tersenyum lebar, dia Wu Yifan. Ia bergumam beberapa kali, menyerukan keberhasilannya membangunkan istrinya. Lalu ia berjalan ringan menuju ranjang. Yifan menidurkan dirinya disamping tubuh berbalut selimut istrinya setelah sebelumnya mematikan alarm yang masih berbunyi nyaring.

"Yaa, Wu Zitao. Bangunlah. Sudah pagi, sayang." Ia menggoncang bahu Zitao pelan.

"Yifan, kau berani membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu, huh?" Zitao menyingkap selimutnya hingga sekarang wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah suaminya. Ia memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin, namun ekspresi wajah Yifan masih terlihat santai. Malah sekarang langsung menyengir. "Mana morning kiss ku, yeobo? Daritadi aku menunggunya" balasnya tidak nyambung. Yifan mengerucutkan bibirnya meminta morning kiss pada istrinya. Zitao yang kesal lantas memberikan sentilan pada bibir tebal Yifan. Membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh sakit.

"Dasar mesum! Jadi kau rela membangunkanku demi mendapatkan morning kiss, begitu? Dasar Wu Yifan mesum!" Zitao menggerutu dan memukul bahu Yifan keras.

"Sakit, Zitao! Aish, hentikan"

"Ini hukumanmu karena kau terlalu mesum. Ih kau membuatku sebal" sekarang istrinya itu menarik- narik surai Yifan hingga ia harus berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Tapi sepertinya, gerakannya terlalu banyak. Menyebabkan tubuhnya terlalu ke pinggir dan─

**_Bruk!_**

"Aah!" Yifan mengaduh keras sembari memegang pantatnya yang berdenyut sakit. Bibir Zitao membulat lucu, ia menhampiri Yifan yang terduduk dilantai. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, ge" ucapnya menyesal. Yifan hanya meliriknya saja. "Jika ingin kumaafkan berikan morning kiss dulu" ujarnya tanpa menatap Zitao.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria manis itu meraih pipi Yifan. Menangkupnya lalu menempelkan bibir peach manisnya pada bibir Yifan. Ia memberikan lumatan kecil kemudian melepasnya. Tapi Yifan menahannya, tangan kekar itu balik menangkup pipi Zitao dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pria pirang itu menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir kenyal milik istrinya hingga terdengar lenguhan tertahan. Tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk Zitao, ia menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang mulai memanas ini. Yifan mengulum bibir bawah Zitao dan menjilatnya berulang kali.

Suara kecipak saliva memenuhi kamar bercat hitam putih itu. Mereka saling memagut dan berperang lidah. Masing- masing berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan. Tapi tentu saja, Yifan yang pasti menjadi pemenangnya.

"Mom, dad. Kalian dimana?" teriakan seorang anak kecil memanggil dari luar kamar. Tapi mereka tetap menekuni ciuman memabukkan ini.

**_Cklek_**

Tubuh dalam pelukan Yifan menegang. Keduanya segera melepaskan ciman panjang itu dan membiarkan seutas benang saliva terhubung. Zitao menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dan menampakan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang disana. Anak itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat.

"K-kalian sedang apa?"

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

Tau deh tau ini fanfic pasaran banget;_; kalo banyak typo+isi gajelas mohon dimaklumi okk

Tapi yaudahlah, RnR ya?

Jangan heran kalo judul sama isi ganyambung. Hoho


End file.
